Gift of the Night Fury
Gift of the Night Fury is the 39th episode of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Synopsis Ruby's parents reveal a long-kept secret to Ruby, she and her parents are Night Furies and have the ability to turn into Night Furies at will, but when Victor Veloci kidnaps Littlefoot and the gang, Ruby and her parents must become Night Furies and save the day! Plot TBA. Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father/Mo *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *George Ball as Topsy *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Cam Clarke as Bron *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Jeremy Suarez as Tippy *Nancy Cartwright & Sandy Fox as Dinah/Dana *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Reba McEntire as Etta *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Jessica Walter as Old One *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Cree Summer as Lizzie *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Anna Paquin and Ashley Rose Orr as Rocky and Dusty *Courtney B. Vance as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Tim Curry as Victor Veloci *Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom *Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko / Sandman *Frank Welker as Baryonyx/''Deinonychus''/Bigbiter Sharptooth *Seth MacFarlane as Dr. Brooks, Scout’s Family Therapist *Justin Theroux as Carl, a news anchor filling in for Patrick Newman. (First Appearence) Songs *Chariots Of Fire by Vangelis *I'm a Dragon! sung by Ruby and Chomper *Oh Yeah by Yello (played during the scene where Chomper trains Night Fury Ruby) *Part Of Her World sung by Garfield and Ruby (a parody of Part of your World) Reception Ratings "Gift of the Night Fury" has a current score of 9.7/10. Trivia *The title of the episode is based on the short film from the How to Train Your Dragon film trilogy by DreamWorks Animation. *This episode has a side-plot with Garfield, where he has a mild fear of dragons. *This episode marks the first appearance of Dr. Brooks. *This is one of the few episodes to have outtakes in the end credits. *Ducky’s line “Who are you calling us a pinhead, domehead?” has since become an Internet meme. *Pat Newman's name is said for the first time. *Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin from All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) traditionally animated makes a cameo appearance while everyone thinks there's a Night Fury in the city. MGM, the film’s distributor is also mentioned in the end credits. *Jessie was originally going to sing Part of her World, but the team thought it would be funny for Garfield to sing it, so he sung it instead. *For Ruby's transformation into the Night Fury, the animators TBA. *Night Fury Ruby has Toothless' same Night Fury design from How to Train Your Dragon, ''the only difference is that her skin color is purple. *During the test flying scene, John Powell's 11th score, Test Drive plays. Cultural References '''How to Train Your Dragon (2010)' *Just like Hiccup and Toothless, TBA *TBA It Happened at the World's Fair (1963) *TBA An American Werewolf in London (1981) *Just like David Kessler, Ruby’s dragon transformation is very similar to what David had to go through. The Matrix (1999) * The scene with Chomper dodging sand parodies the slow-mo dodging bullets scene. The Godfather (1972) * TBA parodies the street brawl scene. Pokemon: The Anime (1997-) * A plushy of a Pokemon toy can be seen in a toy store. * TBA. Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) * During the scene where Night Fury Ruby is flying with Chomper and Ali, an orchestral version of the overworld is playing in the background. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (2005 Game Boy Advance version) * In one scene, Mutt can be seen playing Donkey Kong Country 3 on a Game Boy. You can’t see the game, but you can quietly hear that he’s on the Treetop Tumble level. Titanic (1997) *The NYC Performers play a rendition of Nearer My God To Thee just like the Titanic musicians. James Horner was the composer of the original Land Before Time. Transcript Gift of the Night Fury/Transcript Quotes Act 1 *'Ruby '(NARRATING): This is Manhattan. It's located on the state of New York. This is what we call it: New York City. Yeah, I said it on the state. It has glowing lights, there's Times Square and every building is new. There are taxis, greatest buildings and dark alleyways. In Manhattan, there are humans. But we have dinosaur later on. But then, very later we got... Dragons!. *'NYC Man': Dragons!? What the heck are you talking about? *'NYC Woman': There's no such thing! *Sauropod: Yeah, you stink! *'Petrie's Sibling': It's all imaginary! *'Petrie's Sibling 2': *'Petrie's Sibling 3': *'Mama Flyer': Children! Let's not make fun of Ruby! *'Ruby': *'Littlefoot': Rocky, are we allowed to show Ruby’s transformation in front of sensitive children? *'Rocky': No. But if I need to, I’ll need to heavily edit it, don’t wanna upset the parents and kiddos. *'Littlefoot': OK. *'Pterano': OH, FOR PETE’S SAKE!!! JUST EDIT THAT VIDEO AND PUT IT ON THE TV!!! *'Peter Parker': Oh my goodness. that moment looks like something out of a werewolf movie! (thinks) And that triggers my Spider Senses like crazy! *'Garfield': Not a huge fan of horror movies? *'Peter Parker': Nah, But for odd reasons, metamorphosis seems to be a really curious topic. *'Pterano': Allow me to explain my boy and the fellow audience that’s watching this show! Act 2 *'Garfield': What? A dragon spotted in Manhattan? Gah, this is why I don’t trust that stupid FOX News channel. *'Ruby': I told you, I was bitten by a Night Fury. *(It’s midnight, Rocky and Garfield are sleeping, until Garfield turns on the light) *'Rocky': Yawns What is it, man? *'Garfield': Ruby... I’m worried about her! *'Rocky': I’m worried too, but she’s havin' fun being a Night Fury! Don’t you understand the fun of family curses? *'Garfield': I like “family curses” when it’s positive, not when they’re NEGATIVE!! *'Rocky': Garfield, calm down!!! *'Garfield': NO! A DINO-TURNED-DRAGON IS A HUGE PROBLEM!!! The government is going want to experiment her! The FBI, The CIA, Yeah! (stops the action and starts breaking the 4th wall) They want her for blood sampling, saliva samples, and worst of all! An— *'Rocky': GARFIELD, STOP!!! This is a family show!! (resumes the action) Besides, they’re not going to take her away! I’ve already mailed a letter to the FBI and the CIA. They’re not gonna take her away! *'Garfield': I’m not gonna stop! I’m worried sick about Ruby being a dragon! *'Rocky': I’ll tell ya something bud, you really need to see Dr. Brooks tomorrow! *'Garfield': Yes, I need him like pronto! *'Rocky': You will see him tomorrow, now go to sleep, worryman! (Shuts off the lights, we see Garfield’s worried live-action eyes in darkness) *(The next morning, Chomper and Ducky were riding on Night Fury Ruby's back...) *'Chomper': All right, Ruby. It's go time! *'Ruby': OK. *(Littlefoot begins a stopwatch with his tail) *(Ruby begins flying) *'Ducky': That is a great view. Oh, yes, yes, yes. *'Chomper': OK, turn right and left. Come on, Ruby. C'mon. Yes! It's getting good. *'Ruby': Giggles *(Ruby rams into a building) *'Chomper': Pardon me! *(Ruby rams into a domehead) *'Domehead': Hey! Watch it, pinhead!! *'Ruby': Sorry! *'Ducky': Who are you calling us a pinhead, domehead? *'Spider-Man': Ouch! Yeah, I know she's sorry. Now where were we? *'Guido': Y'know, we're flying way too low. WAY too low. How 'bout we go high to the clouds? We can see a whole view of the city. *'Ruby': Good thinking! Let's go up high! *(Ruby takes Chomper, Ducky, and Spider-Man to the clouds) *'Chomper': Wow! I can see the whole city down here. *'Ducky': Wow. We're up highest. Hey, I can see the whole of Manhattan! Yep, yep... (falls off) YAAAHHHOOOWWWEEEP!!! *'Chomper': Ducky! *(Ruby, Pterano, Etta, Petrie and Guido dives down to Ducky) *'Ducky': Whimpering Whoa! Oh, dear. Oh! Oh, my! Chomper! *'Chomper': Ducky! Grab my hand! *(Ducky grabs Chomper's hand and sits down. Ruby spreads her wings and Chomper begins to steer Ruby around the city) *'Chomper': WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *'Ruby': That was cool! *'Chomper': That was excellent flying, Ruby. *'Ducky': It was! *'Littlefoot': (stops the stopwatch) Wow, 1 minute! New record!!! Even Petrie couldn't fly that fast in 1 minute! *'Petrie': Hey, stupid, what you talking about? *'Littlefoot': Nothin'. *'Bar Keeper': Hey, I ain’t letting no dragons into my bar! Now STAY OUT!!! (Slams door) *'Ruby’s Father': Gee, why is everyone so offensive around here? *'Ruby’s Mother': Don’t ask me. *'Garfield': Give it me straight, Dr. Brooks, am I seeing things or is Ruby actually a dragon? *'Dr. Brooks': I can’t confirm she’s a dragon, but hey, what the heck. I’ve been sued by every one of my patients! (Pulls out a huge folder) Yeah, take a look at the size of this thing. *'Chomper:' Ruby? Hey, Ruby? *'Ruby': (look at Chomper) What, Chomper? *Chomper: RUBY, FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE, LOOK OUT!!! *'Ali': Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! *'Ruby': Oh! (flies right) *(Everyone screams as they nearly collide with the One World Trade Center) *'Chomper': Phew! And that’s what we call an evasive maneuver! *(The gang sitting in chairs looks at a window, where Ruby, her parents, Rocky and Garfield are talking to Sheriff Mike) *'Sheriff Mike': My friends. Oh my friends! Oh no! What crazy shenanigan have you gotten into this time? *'Rocky': Why are you asking is it because of dragons! THEY’RE NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! *'Garfield': Yeah, sheriff. KISS-MY-BUTT, THEY’RE NICE!!! *'Mike': Don’t you talk to me like that you fat beer drinker! Or it’s gonna be the whole day in jail for ya! *'Garfield': Sorry... *'Ruby’s Father': Listen Mike, my family has been cursed with this special power for over 30 years! Why treat do you us like wild animals, where in reality, we’re quite smart and helpful! *'Mike' (SIGHS): Listen, I’m not gonna argue and listen to your fantasy storybook nonsense! That business belongs to Dr. Brooks, who will be here... *'Dr. Brooks': What do you want? I’ve got a client I need to s— Garfield?! This is serious, may you please leave the room so we can discuss this in private? *'Mike': Your wish is my command doctor. (Leaves the room and watches out the window) *'Littlefoot': Do we still have to remain silent, Mike? *'Mike': Listen, pals. You’re my friends. I’d love to, but I have to follow protocol. Suspects connected to a police-related incident must remain silent until told to do so! *Officer: D-D-D-D-Dragon!!! (nervously holds a gun and tries to spot the dragon) *Mike: Bill, what are you aiming for gun for? *Officer: I-I-I-I-I-saw a dragon!! *Mike: Cut that nonsense out, and hold your fire!!! *Mr. Threehorn: Hey! This isn't a cop show! You know that?! *(Suddenly, Ruby and the gang are surrounded at gunpoint by police) *Littlefoot: Chuckles Is there a problem officers? *Petrie: Me innocent! *Ruby: Shut up! *Petrie: Sorry! *'Dr. Batter': Duct tape?! I’ll show him duct tape! That guy! (puts duct on the NYC Man and rips it off of him) What a stupid man he is! Now where was I? Act 3 *'Spider-Man': You came. *(Ruby cuts Venom's webs to free Spider-Man) *'Ruby': Looks like just in the nick of time. Eh, Spider-Man? *'Spider-Man': A lot of minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either. *'Ruby': What're you gonna do? *'Gang': HEEELLP!!! SPIDER-MAN! SAVE US! *'Spider-Man': They may need our help here. *'Ruby': We're a little busy here now. *'Hyp's Father': Let's do this! *'Pterano': Let's rescue the kids! *'Spider-Man': Shall we? *(Pterano, Etta and Ruby flies to the Gang) *'Spider-Man': Can you go any faster more!? *'Big Daddy': Hold on! *'Pterano': Tightly! *(Pterano, Etta and Ruby flies faster) *'Ruby': Now, Pterano! *'Pterano': Got 'em! *(Ptreano catches the net with his beak, the crowd cheered, and Ptreano brought the net down to the grown-ups) *'Grandpa Longneck': Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot': Grandpa! Grandma! Dad! *'Hyp': Dad! (hugs his father) *'Hyp's Father': Hyp! (hugs Hyp back) Son! *'Bron': Thanks, Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': Any time. *'Etta': Hey guys! Am I interrupting?! *(The Red Death appears from nowhere) *'Littlefoot': No way! *'Guido': That is one big dragon! *'Big Daddy': *'Chomper': (hops on Night Fury Ruby's back) You ready for this? *'Ruby': Ready. *'Mutt': I'm gonna take on the Red Death! Bron! Give me a boost! *'Hyp': I'm gonna take on these sharpteeth! I'll take the hungry one! *'Spider-Man': Let's do this! *(Pterano, Etta, Petrie, Guido, and Spider-Man glides around Sandman, but Sandman swipes them) *'Guido': Whoooooooaaaa!!! *'Etta': We're OK! (sees 3 fast-biters) Or not. (flies away) *'Hyp': (punching the Baryonyx's stomach) What's wrong? Got tummy problems? *(The Baryonyx roars in pain) *'Spider-Man': Hyp! You're awesome! *'Chomper': (rides on Night Fury Ruby's back) There's gotta be a weak spot here on that huge dragon. *'Garfield': Look at her, really '' ''Isn't she neat? Wouldn't you think my dream is complete? Wouldn't you think she’s the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this dragon Treasures untold '' ''How many wonders can one dragon hold? Lookin' around here you'd think (Sure) she's got everything She’s got great paws and ears aplenty She’s got sharp teeth and beauty galore (You want some of her scales? I got like twenty) But who cares? No big deal She needs more She want to be where the people are She’s want to see want to see 'em dancin' '' ''Walkin' around on those (Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - paws, hehe. Walking around, you don't get too far '' ''Wings are required for flyin', dancin' '' ''Strollin' along down the (What's that word again?) clouds Up where they fly '' ''Up where they run '' ''Up where they stay all day in the sun '' ''Wanderin' free '' ''Wish she could be '' ''Part of her world What would I give If she could live '' ''Outta these rules? '' ''What would I pay '' ''To spend a day '' ''Riding a dragon? '' ''Betcha on the sky '' ''They understand '' ''Bet they don't reprimand their daughters '' ''Bright young women '' ''Sick o' walkin' '' ''Ready to fly And ready to know what the people know '' ''Ask 'em her questions '' ''And get some answers '' ''What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn? When's it her turn? Wouldn't she love '' ''Love to explore that sky above? '' ''Out of the land '' ''Wishes she could be '' ''Part of that world... Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes